Vision
Victor Shade The Vison Mentor of The Avengers Personality Personality He is very detached and emotionless, as he is an android. |- | Other |- | |} History History The robot Ultron is the creator of the Vision, a type of android he calls a "synthezoid", for use against Ultron's own creator, Dr. Henry Pym (Ant-Man/Giant Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket) and Pym's wife, Janet van Dyne (the Wasp) of the superhero team the Avengers. Ultron sends his new servant to lead the Avengers into a trap. The Wasp is the first to encounter the synthezoid, and describes it as a "vision" while trying to escape. Adopting the name, the Vision is convinced by the Avengers to turn against Ultron. After learning how Ultron created him, using the brain patterns of then-deceased Simon Williams (Wonder Man), the Vision becomes a member of the team. The team initially believes the Vision's body was created from that of the android original Human Torch. The Avengers later are told that the time lord Immortus used the power of the Forever Crystal to split the original Human Torch into two entities - one body remained the original Torch while Ultron rebuilt the other as the Vision. This was part of his plan to nurture a relationship for the Scarlet Witch that would prevent her from having any children, as her power level meant that any offspring she might have could threaten the cosmic beings of the Marvel Universe. Not long after joining the team, the Vision is temporarily controlled by Ultron, and rebuilds Ultron of adamantium, battling the Avengers before regaining control of himself.Shortly after that, the Vision first meets Wanda Maximoff, the mutant Scarlet Witch, with whom he later becomes romantically involved. The two eventually marry and, via the Scarlet Witch's hex powers, they have twin boys named Thomas and William. When the Vision attempts to penetrate an energy field erected by the villain Annihilus, he "shuts down", and even after regaining consciousness weeks later, remains paralyzed and assumes a holographic form. He eventually regains control of his body and becomes team leader. Having become unbalanced by these events, he attempts to take control of the world's computers. With the aid of the Avengers, the Vision is restored to his normal self, but now closely monitored by a coalition of governments. After surviving the events of the Cataclysm, The Vision wandered New York until he discovered the New Avengers, he took on a mentoring role, where he still resides Powers Powers *The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient *Holographic Manipulation *Energy Manipulation: enables him to fire blasts of various kinds of energy *Audio Sensitivity: Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. *Visual Scanners: Vision is capable of scanning life forms, energy sources and other objects detecting the substances that they are composed of. *Vocal Imitation: Vision is capable of replicating and mimicking the voices of other people enabling him to impersonate them and even create his own. *Superhuman Stamina: The Vision is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about twenty-four hours before fatigue poisons build up in his artificial blood and cause him to tire. *Superhuman Reflexes: The Vision's practical reaction time is more than twice as fast as that of an average human being. *Solar Absorption: The solar jewel on The Visions brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. The Vision does not require liquid or solid foodstuffs for any purpose. *Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision cannot control the width of the beam. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. *Density Control: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point that missiles will not harm him. *Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinary massive and hard as diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. When this massive, the Vision is barely able to move without causing massive stress to his system, thus risking malfunction. *Superhuman Strength *Intangible Flight: When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from the Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There does not appear to be any limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. *Physical Disruption: The Vision can use his density control offensively be attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. *Computer Interface: The Vision can communicate and interact with other computer systems. *Superhuman Intelligence: He also is capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. Weaknesses Weaknesses *Even as an artificial lifeform, however, the Vision's mind has been shown to be "close enough" to human to be affected by telepathy.